


D e n i e d

by Nnoitra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Short, Tesla says no, it just sort of slips out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Tesla says no.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	D e n i e d

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thanks to Castle Towers Mall for having free wifi so I can upload this. Bless you.

It had never happened before. Even Aizen had frown a little deeper than normal. Nnoitra's one single eye widened in shock as he snapped around to stare down Tesla. Grimmjow lets out an impressed sounding whistle. 

  
Tesla had told Nnoitra No. And it was in front of multiple Espada and even Aizen. The room was silent, for the most part. Smarter Espada shuffling themselves slowly away from Nnoitra and Tesla, not sure if they should be expecting a bloodbath or not. Tesla jolted suddenly, as if he was only just aware of what he said, and he looked up to meet Nnoitra's gaze with a look of mild horror.

  
You see, technically he had said no to something Aizen had said, but through Nnoitra's mouth. Though he had been spacing out, only mildly aware of what was being talked about during this meeting. Aizen had been going on about something they needed from the living world which quite frankly Tesla couldn't think of a more boring subject than resource collection for pompous God Complex Shinigami Needs. So of course, he didn't hear when Nnoitra had said:

  
"If we can fight when we go then I wanna take Tesla and get this shit." Nnoitra loudly exclaims, "Let's go Tesla."

  
To which of course Tesla, without batting an eyelash replies, "Fuck no." In a bored tone. 

  
And here we are now.

  
Tesla jolts, quickly realizing what he's said. He panics and glances over at Nnoitra. "I-I'm so sorry. Of course I'll go." He's looking Nnoitra dead in the eye and he can't for the life of him read what he's thinking. 

  
"Is this how you let your Fraccion treat you?" Tousen asks. "I think you-"

  
Nnoitra raises a hand to silence the man, keeping his eye locked onto Tesla. Tesla starts sweating buckets when Nnoitra stands and towers over him. He'd not had a deep fear of Nnoitra in a long time now, but this was the first time he'd told the Espada no, even if he hadn't meant to. He knew Nnoitra was volatile, he understood him, but this wasn't something he'd had to think about before. He holds his breath, waiting for something to happen but he's not sure what. 

  
He wonders for a split second if Nnoitra was going kill him but brushes it aside with the thought of 'He'd never be able to get another Fraccion after me and he knows it.' 

  
After what felt like hours to Tesla, the silence was broken by the sound of Nnoitra's chair being pushed back as he steps around it and marches towards Tesla who subconsciously straightens his posture as the man approaches. Nnoitra reaches out and grips the back of Tesla's shirt and drags him off his chair and towards the door. Thankfully no one says anything as Nnoitra rips the door open and stomps out, not letting Tesla get his footing and walk. 

  
Outside the door Nnoitra drags him down a corridor in silence before turning into an empty room and shoving Tesla down. Instead the instant berating Tesla thought was coming, he got instead the sight of Nnoitra leaning back against the door, hands over face. He frowns worriedly, wondering if he was alright.

  
With a growl Nnoitra drags his hands down his face and sends Tesla a glare that would make a normal Arrancar shit their fucking pants. "You... bitch."

  
Tesla bows his head, "I'm so sor-" Nnoitra cuts him off.

  
"Are you trying to make pop a fucking boner in front of everyone, huh?" He hisses dangerously. "Well it fucking worked."

  
Tesla's brain freezes up trying to process this information.

  
"Fuck that was so hot." Nnoitra kicks the door and Tesla traces the lines of the cracks that formed as he wraps his head around it all. "I mean don't make a habit of telling me no but like... do."

  
Tesla just nods his head and watches as Nnoitra takes a deep breath and opens the door again. 

  
"I need to cool off." He grumbles, sending a glance at Tesla before leaving the room. Tesla wasn't sure what to do with himself until he hears Nnoitra's retreating footsteps stop and he yells back "You fucking coming or not? This is your fault."

  
Tesla scrambles for the door and jogs to catch up with Nnoitra, no way in hell is he passing this up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I see a lot of shitty interpretations of Nnoitra treating Tesla like shit and ya'll suck lmao he soft for Tesla in a rough way. If that makes sense.  
> There was probably some spelling problems regarding actual Bleach stuff but I couldn't care less right now.


End file.
